Cain - The End (Again)
Cain is the oldest son of Adam and Eve as well as the older brother Abel and Seth. It is unknown if Adam is truly his father or if it is Samael. Cain is now a demon due to his decision of killing Abel to prevent him from being corrupted by Lucifer and took his place. He is the bearer of the Mark of Cain and the wielder of the First Blade. 'Background' Cain was born roughly nine months after Eve had fallen to temptation and betrayed Adam by lying with Samael . Thus it is unknown if Cain is Adam's son or Samael's. Nevertheless it was Adam who raised him along with Eve. Soon his brother Abel was born and Cain became quite protective and fond of him. Cain worked as a farmer while his brother Abel worked as a herdsman. As they got older Cain saw that Abel was a kind and generous person that he couldn't help but admire. Cain stumbled upon Abel being whispered to by Lucifer who was trying to corrupt him to be his but Cain immediately demanded for Lucifer to have him instead and spare Abel. Lucifer agreed but Cain had to send Abel to Heaven himself. Cain used what would soon be the First Blade to kill Abel and committed the first murder of human history. Cain was banished by both Adam and God for what he did to Abel. He bared the shame of it until Adam and Eve gave birth to a new son Seth. He became embittered by his birth as he felt that his parents had 'replaced' Abel. Cain threw himself into his teachings from Lucifer and the Gregori Eligor. Lucifer gave him a mark that would empower the First Blade and helped corrupt Cain and transform him into a demon. He left devastation in his wake by killing many humans and even angels. Cain later was tasked to train the Knights of Hell and led them into combat during Lucifer's rebellion. Soon Abel was reborn as an angel to fight against Cain and was vital in binding him in Hell. Cain would find vulnerabilities in the seal and would come to Earth where he would spread chaos and death. The last time he emerged was during the American Civil War where he fought against Abel during the battle in Carthage, Missouri where Abel bound him tighter in Hell and empowered his seal. 'Biography' Cain was bound in Hell until his seal was broken when Sam Winchester failed to complete the third trial to seal Hell's gates. He emerged from a Hell Gate in a dairy farm in Wisconsin where he acquired new clothes and proceeded to revel in his freedom. Cain visited Abaddon and she offered an alliance but he refused saying that he was not choosing sides in the struggle between her and Crowley. Cain was feeling the effects and demands for blood from his mark and sated it by going after criminals and the scum of humanity. He ran into Dean Winchester and he offered a solution for Dean to both bring down Abaddon and take revenge against Samael. He transferred the Mark of Cain to Dean and promised that when he was summoned that he would bestow him the First Blade to kill his enemies. What Dean didn't know was that Samael had approached Cain and asked him to give Dean the mark as well as promise him the First Blade. Samael was warned by Cain that Dean could very well kill him but Samael was not worried about the mark or the First Blade in Dean's hands. It is unknown whether or not his brother Abel is on his trail but given their history he probably knows that he is. 'Powers and Abilities' *'The Mark of Cain: '''Cain bears the mark that was passed on to him from Lucifer. It is what enables him to use the First Blade and what transformed him into a demon. The mark has a demand for blood which Cain sates when he can by murdering what he deems fit. *'The First Blade: The First Blade is the jawbone of a donkey that Cain had originally used to kill his brother Abel that was modified into a powerful weapon on par with that of Angel Swords. Cain was the only one capable of wielding the blade before he bestowed the mark to Dean Winchester and granted him the ability to use it as well. *'Combat Skills: '''Cain was trained in combat since he was a human by the Gregori and renegade angel Eligor. He then passed his skills to Abaddon and the other Knights of Hell. *'Original Body: '''Cain is a demon but unlike others he doesn't need to possess a human body to walk on Earth. He has use of his original body much like his brother Abel uses his. Relationships '''Adam & Eve Cain loved his parents even if he wasn't sure that Adam was truly his father or not. He respected the man and obeyed even when he was banished by him for murdering Abel. He began to despise them both when they gave birth to another son, Seth, as he felt that he and Abel were good enough and they didn't need to try and 'replace' Abel. Abel ' Abel was Cain's beloved brother he deeply loved him. Cain was horrified to see that Lucifer was trying to take Abel and corrupt him and immediately did what he could to protect him and agreed to kill him to save him. Cain doesn't regret it but Abel is resentful to Cain and calls his action selfish. They are locked in an everlasting conflict that mirrors that of Michael and Lucifer. '''Seth ' Seth is Cain's second brother that was born shortly after Abel's death. Cain resented Seth as he felt that he was an attempted replacement for Abel. As such Cain set out to kill him to try and show that Abel couldn't just be substituted by anyone. Seth fell under the protection of Abel when he was reborn as an angel and Seth came to resent Cain almost as much as Cain did him. '''Samael Cain tolerates Samael's presence and finds little in the way of resentment of him. He doesn't know if he is his father or not but finds that it doesn't matter to him. After his banishment, he came to respect his tutelage and his sporadic talks even if they were mostly favors and assignments passed from Lucifer or his own. Dean Winchester Cain finds that he can relate very much to his descendant especially in their relationships to their younger brothers. Facts and Trivia Cain's name means spear; possessed. In biblical lore Cain had killed his brother Abel in a fit of jealousy because God had looked at Abel's tribute with greater favor than Cain's. Another version told that Cain killed Abel because of his jealousy of Abel having a wife that Cain desired. It is also theorized that Cain killed Abel due to the influence of being the son of Samael instead of Adam. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Demons